Slodkie poziomki
by Arandell
Summary: Pierwszy i na pewno nie ostatni z PruHunowych ficów mojego autorstwa.   Węgry poszukuje poziomek i znajduje... Prusy?


„Słodki poziomek smak"

Liście drzew szumiały cichutko, muskane delikatnymi powiewami wiatru. Słońce z trudem przedzierało się przez gęste korony drzew, tworząc na lekko wilgotnym runie różnorodne wzory. Las był wspaniałym miejscem w ten gorący, letni dzień.

Drzewa dawały przyjemnie schronienie przed prażącym słońcem, zaś gęsta roślinność poszycia kusiła słodkimi malinami, rozkosznymi jagodami i apetycznymi poziomkami. Urokowi pysznych owoców mało kto potrafi się oprzeć, a już na pewno nie panna Węgry, która nucąc cicho, dzielnie zbierała leśne wspaniałości do koszyka.

Jej dłonie pracowały zwinnie dosypując co chwilę kolejne garści jagód, poziomek, malin. Pomimo pracy, dziewczyna uśmiechała się lekko. Powód do radości miała, chociaż ciężko było nazwać to szczęściem. Zadowoleniem jak już. A wiadomo, jak człowiek zadowolony z siebie, to i humor ma lepszy.

Panna Węgry powód do zadowolenia miała. Całkiem nie dawno wpadł jej w ręce przepis na ciasto, którego głównym składnikiem były owoce leśne. Wpadł, było dobrym określeniem, gdyż kartkę z przepisem złapała zaraz po tym, jak Polska, niosący olbrzymią stertę papierów spadł ze schodów, nabijając sobie kilka siniaków i wielkiego guza. Na czole.

W roztargnieniu, pośród krzyków obolałego blondyna, i próbującego go uspokoić Litwy, zapomniała to oddać. Dlatego też przepis postanowiła wykorzystać, a w ramach przeprosin za podprowadzenie karteczki, uraczyć oba kraje wypiekiem.

Wczoraj na zbiory wysłała Icię, jednak maleństwo nie mogło się oprzeć pokusie i wróciło z pustym koszyczkiem, za to całe w czerwono-fioletowych plamach.

Dziś korzystając z chwili wolnego, Węgry wybrała się sama. Zabrała koszyk, z nadzieją na obfite zbiory, która ku jej uciesze, spełniła się. Patelnię, nie dużą, ale mimo wszystko twardą. Pan Austria prosił by uważała na dzikie zwierzęta, więc by nie sprawić mu zmartwień, postanowiła zabrać coś nadającego się do samoobrony. Miecza pod sukienką nie ukryje, niedużą patelnie i owszem!

Tak wyposażona udała się na spacer, z którego miała nadzieję przynieść mnóstwo słodkości. Wyzbierawszy wszystkie owoce z tej części, otarła zewnętrzną stroną dłoni czoło, odgarniając na bok niesforną grzywkę. Teraz też spostrzegła fioletowo czerwone plamy na dłoniach. Wstała z miejsca i zabrała koszyk, by przenieść się dalej.

Będzie musiała w najbliższym czasie obmyć ręce. Sok z jagód źle się zmywa, co już wczoraj było małym utrapieniem dla Ici.

Zaśmiała się cicho przypominając wczorajsze zdarzenie. Oczywiście maleństwo nie poszło do lasu tak głęboko jak ona. Zadaniem Ici było pozbieranie tych słodkości na obrzeżu lasu, gdzie była pod czujnym okiem pozostałej części służby.

Przysiadła jeszcze na chwilę, by upewnić się że krzaczek aby na pewno jest pusty. Kiedy już to zrobiła, wstała i powoli ruszyła dalej.

Kroczyła powoli wsłuchując się w cichy szelest leśnego poszycia pod swoimi butami. Lubiła las. Kochała ten spokój, którego czasami brakowało w domu pana Austrii. I chociaż żyło jej się tam dobrze, czasami potrzebowała odpoczynku. Las wydawał się ku temu miejscem idealnym. Przypominał jej czasy, kiedy była wolnym krajem i toczyła różnorakie bitwy. Wygrane i przegrane. Spotkania, te przyjemne, i te których to takich zaliczyć nie można. Jej burzliwa, ale mimo wszystko, historia.

Czasami tęskniła do wolności, walk, bitew. Zaraz potem brała gorącą kąpiel i tęsknota znikała. Życie które prowadziła teraz, było wygodne, nawet pomimo natłoku prac.

Idąc od krzaczka do krzaczka, ciesząc oczy coraz większą ilością owoców, Węgry dotarła do miejsca jakże uroczego i niespodziewanego. Polana, obsypana barwnymi kwiatami, które rozkosznie wyciągały swe płatki ku słońcu. Cichy szmer płynącej wody wzbudził w niej zainteresowanie.

Ostrożnie, by nie zniszczyć pięknego, kwiecistego dywanu przemknęła się ku strumieniowi. Łagodny brzeg umożliwił jej podejście do samej wody. Jakże tu było śliczne! A jak przyjemnie!

Las, piękna polana, szumiąca rzeka, słońce, koszyk pełen smakołyków i ona. Sama.

Odstawiła koszyczek gdzieś na uboczu.

Opłukała tylko dłonie.

Wróciła do strumienia i zanurzyła dłonie w chłodnej wodzie. Potarła nimi kilka razy, by pozbyć się plam z owoców. Ku uldze dziewczyny, udało się to zrobić dość szybko. Kiedy tylko pozbyła się brudu z dłoni, ochlapała twarz i odczuwając znaczną ulgę zapragnęła wejść do strumienia.

Podniosła głowę, rozglądając się po okolicy.

Jest tu przecież sama.

Wstała i szybkimi ruchami rozsznurowała swoje wysokie buty. Może i zmieniła kolczugę na fartuszek, a ciepłe spodnie na zwiewną sukienkę, to oficerek nie chciała zamienić za nic! Nie ważne czy to wojna, czy domowe obowiązki buty te sprawdzały się na obu polach. Teraz zdjęła je, układając na zielonej trawie, obok wylądował fartuszek oraz czepek.

Przez chwilę zawahała się nad sukienką.

A co jeśli sama nie jest?

Owszem ma pod spodem halkę, jedna wolała by uniknąć nakrycia w samej bieliźnie. Po chwili namysłu, i kilku tęsknych spojrzeniach rzuconych w kierunku strumienia, zielona sukienka wylądowała pomiędzy koszykiem a butami.

Węgry w samej zwiewnej, białej halce powolutku weszła do strumienia. Początkowo tylko do kostek, delikatnie rozchlapując wodę która łaskotała jej stopy. Dno rzeczki było kamieniste i dość nierówne. Szła więc ostrożnie, by się nie poślizgnąć. Dotarła do miejsca, gdzie woda sięgała jej do kolan i zatrzymała się.

Halkę sięgającą nieco przed kolano, podwinęła na wysokość ud, zawiązując gruby węzeł po lewej stronie i ruszyła dalej. Kiedy woda niemal sięgnęła delikatnego materiału, uznała że wystarczy. Pochyliła się i zamoczyła dłonie w wodzie. Delikatny prąd rzeki miło łaskotał jej palce, i uda.

Zanurzyła ręce głębiej, pochylając się jeszcze bardziej.

Wówczas coś ją zaniepokoiło. Zmarszczyła brwi, nie przerywając czynności. Może tylko jej się wydawało?

Ochlapała ramiona chłodną wodą. Jest po prostu przewrażliwiona. Nikogo tu nie ma!

Omiotła wzrokiem polanę i brzeg lasu. Tak jak sądziła, jest sama.

Uspokoiwszy się, nabrała wody w obie złączone dłonie i zwinnym ruchem wylała na swoją twarz.

Poczuła jak zimne strumienie spływają jej po plecach, wzdłuż kręgosłupa, po ramionach, piersiach. Lodowaty dreszcz przeszedł przez ciało wyduszając z ust ciche westchnięcie. Mokra halka przykleiła się do ciała, wraz z wilgotnymi końcówkami włosów. Zrobiło jej się zimno, co było niezwykłe jak na taki gorący dzień. Ponownie zanurzyła ramiona we wodzie, ochlapując się kilka razy aż uznała że pora wychodzić.

Nie dlatego że było jej zimno. Prażące słońce robiło swoje, i nawet stojąc w chłodnej rzece, można było i nawet stojąc w chłodnej rzece można było odczuć jego ciepło.

Chwilę wcześniej zwróciła uwagę na coś, co w lasach nie występuje często. A przynajmniej nie rośnie na drzewach. Ni liściastych, ni iglastych.

Czarny but.

A to utwierdzało ją w przekonaniu że to zboczeniec.

Przechodzień nie siedziałby na drzewie. Udając że nie wie o obecności drugiej osoby, ruszyła w kierunku brzegu rozplątując haleczkę. Wychodziła z rzeki w podobny sposób jak wchodziła. Ostrożnie.

Gdy już znalazła się na brzegu pierwsze co złapała to sukienka. Ubrała ją kilkoma zwinnymi ruchami, ignorując to że halka wciąż jest wilgotna. Będąc przyzwoicie okryta, uznała że pora ma małą zemstę.

Pochyliła się aby podnieść leżący na ziemi fartuszek, lecz zamiast tego złapała rączkę patelni.

Błyskawiczny zamach i rzut. Celny. Patelnia rykoszetem odbiła się od ofiary i wróciła do właścicielki. Jednocześnie coś wydało z siebie okrzyk bólu i zaskoczenia, po czym runęło na ziemie w towarzystwie liści i żółtego kurczaka.

Węgry z niekrytą satysfakcją obserwowała jak jej ofiara z ciężkim łoskotem wita się z podłożem. Nucąc pod nosem z zadowolenia, pozbierała swoje rzeczy i trzymając w jednej ręce koszyk oraz fartuszek a w drugiej buty i patelnię, podeszła do leżącego na ziemi mężczyzny.

Usiadł, ocierając z twarzy krew.

- Podglądałeś – oskarżyła go

Odpowiedziało jej głośne prychnięcie a następnie chrapliwy, dobrze znany głos odpowiedział:

- Nie!  
>- Kłamiesz! - odstawiła koszyk na trawę.<br>- PFF! Jestem zbyt zagilbisty by kłamać! - odpowiedział głośno i donośnie, tak by duża część okolicy to słyszała. Węgry zastanawiała się jaki sens jest w informowaniu o tym mieszkańców lasu, aczkolwiek jak już dawno stwierdziła, zachowanie Prus jest dla niej nie logiczne.  
>- To dlaczego krwawisz? - zapytała z przekąsem. Znała go od dziecka, traktowała jak kolegę i czasem lubiła podrażnić się z tym narwańcem.<br>- KOBIETO! PRZYPIERDOLIŁAŚ MI PATELNIĄ I DZIWISZ SIĘ ŻE KRWAWIĘ? - Krzyknął zrywając się na równe nogi. Przez chwilę jego twarz przybrała kolor dojrzałej maliny. Ku zaskoczeniu dziewczyny, Prusy szybko się uspokoił i ocierając rękawem resztki krwi z twarzy zapytał ze złośliwym uśmiechem:  
>- Nie myślałaś chyba że to przez to twoje tłuste cielsko?<br>Tym razem ciężki oficerek trafił go w twarz.

- ŚWINIA! - warknęła rzucając fartuszek na koszyk.

- Zwariowałaś? - krzyknął, odrzucając buta gdzieś na bok. - Cholera, nic się nie zmieniłaś. Mimo iż masz kieckę, to brutalniejszej baby ze świecą szukać!  
>- Ty też nie. - odpowiedziała – Drugiego takiego idioty, jak świat szeroki, nie uświadczysz!<br>- Odczep się, dobra? - odkrzyknął – Przecież wcale cię nie podglądałem!  
>- To dlaczego siedziałeś na drzewie? - zapytała.<p>

Zapadło milczenie.

Węgry zrobiła krok do przodu. Bardziej niż na odpowiedzi, zależało jej na odzyskaniu buta.

- Odpoczywałem! - chrapliwy głos albinosa przerwał ciszę.

- Odpoczywałeś? - zapytała zdziwiona, schylając się po oficerka. - W lesie?  
>- A tak! - Prusy uśmiechnął się złośliwie – Miałem dość swojego szefa, to przyszedłem tutaj...<br>Usiadł na trawie.  
>- Zasnąłem, aż tu przyszła jakaś sadystka, rozebrała się, po czym przypieprzyła mi za niewinność!<p>

Teraz to Węgry milczała przez chwilę.

Może rzeczywiście źle go oceniła? Podeszła do mężczyzny i usiadła obok.

- Nie kłamiesz? - zapytała.  
>Czerwone tęczówki przyglądały jej się badawczo.<p>

- Dlaczego miałbym? - zapytał  
>- Żeby, na przykład, nie oberwać! - zauważyła.<br>- HA! Że niby ja się ciebie boję? - krzyknął, lekko pochylając się w jej kierunku.  
>- Nie powiedziałam że mnie się boisz – odrzekła, ubierając buta. - Miałam na myśli że boisz się oberwać ode mnie!<br>- CHYBA ŻARTUJESZ! - odkrzyknął – JA NIE BOJE SIĘ NICZEGO!  
>Zaprzestała sznurowania i spojrzała na niego.<p>

- Co?  
>Parsknęła śmiechem.<p>

- Ej! - oburzył się. - Z czego się śmiejesz?  
>- Z niczego – odpowiedziała.<br>- Jasne – odburknął.  
>Przez chwilę panowała cisza, o ile ciszą da się nazwać szum strumienia, szelest lasu i cichy dźwięk przeplatanych sznurówek. W każdym razie oni milczeli.<br>Erzsébet zajęta sznurowaniem wysokich butów, Gilbert udawaniem że na nią nie patrzy.

Co było trudne, nawet dla tak zagilbistej osoby jak on! No bo jak tu nie zawiesić oka na smukłej talii, która aż prosi się by ją objąć. Gęstych brązowych włosach, kusząco opadających na plecy. Apetycznych, uśmiechających się ustach, i tych głębokich zielonych oczach, które wpatrywały się właśnie w niego pytająco.

SZLAG!

Odwrócił wzrok, prosząc w duchu by rumieńce nie zakwitły na jego twarzy. Było by to... Poniżające!

- A ty co robisz sama w lesie? - zapytał nagle.  
>- Przyszłam uzbierać owoców – odpowiedziała zawiązując sznurówkę na kokardkę.<br>- Nazbierać owoców? - zapytał – A na cholerę?  
>- Nie na cholerę, tylko na ciasto! - poprawiła go.<br>- A co, to ten twój paniczyk nie mógł sobie ich po prostu kupić? Tylko ciebie wysyła...  
>- Czasami twoja głupota jest zatrważająca – przerwała mu, kręcąc głową.<br>- Coś ty...  
>- Dostałam od Felka fajny przepis, dlatego wybrałam się po owoce do lasu. - ponownie mu przeszkodziła. Założywszy drugiego buta, zaczęła powoli go sznurować. - A jak wyjdzie smaczne, to mu zaniosę kawałek!<br>Uśmiechnęła się do siedzącego obok mężczyzny, który prychnął z irytacją.

Węgry wiedziała że Prusy nie lubi się z Polską, dlatego nie omieszkała poinformować go o swoim zamiarze. Skoro on mógł mówić przykre słowa o Austrii, tak ona mogła przychylnie wspomnieć o Polsce, wrogu numer jeden Prus. Przynajmniej dopóki o nim pamięta.  
>Cel został osiągnięty, i twarz albinosa skrzywiła się w irytacji.<p>

- Oby ci wyszedł zakalec – prychnął z oburzeniem.  
>- EJ! - szturchnęła go łokciem – Odwołaj to!<br>Nagle twarz mężczyzny przybrała złośliwy wyraz.  
>- A jak nie odwołam?<br>Węgry już chciała mu powiedzieć co zrobi, gdy głośnie burczenie zbiło ją z tropu. Prusy poczerwieniał, zaciskając dłoń na wysokości żołądka.  
>Dziewczyna roześmiała się donośnie, na chwile zapominając o wcześniejszej urazie.<br>Jasnowłosy zmarszczył brwi.  
>- I z czego się śmiejesz? - warknął z oburzeniem w głosie. - Nawet ktoś tak wielki jak ja może być głodny!<br>Ale Węgry nie słuchała. Raz po raz chichotała i głośno śmiała się, z całej sytuacji. A kiedy już wydawało się że uspokoiła się, znów wybuchała śmiechem. Głównie na widok czerwonej twarzy Prus.

- Przepraszam! - wydukała w końcu, ocierając łzy zbierające się w kącikach oczu. Milczał obrażony, mierząc wzrokiem dziewczynę.  
>- Naprawdę... - westchnęła pochylając się w stronę koszyka – Taki zarumieniony przypominałeś... - wybierała coś – Poziomkę!<br>Zaprezentowała mu wspomniany owoc, wyciągając rękę w stronę jasnowłosego.

Prusy, z gniewnym wyrazem twarzy chciał w pierwszej chwili rzucić się na Węgry, lecz powstrzymała go, przykładając poziomkę do jego ust. Cofnął się zaskoczony. Spojrzał na owoc. Na uśmiechniętą Węgry i znów na owoc. I wtedy zrobił coś, co wywołało rumieniec na twarzy dziewczyny. Przyjął poziomkę z jej dłoni, delikatnie muskając opuszki palców ustami.  
>Cofnęła rękę, ale złapał ją za nadgarstek i przyciągnął do siebie. Przez chwilę szkarłat mierzył się z zielenią aż w końcu Prusy pogładził policzek dziewczyny.<p>

- Teraz ty wyglądasz jak poziomka – mruknął, pochylając się ku niej. Ich usta dzieliły milimetry, gdy coś twardego i zimnego boleśnie zderzyło się z twarzą albinosa.

Upadł na trawę, trzymając się za obolały policzek, zaś Węgry odsunęła się na bezpieczną odległość, dzierżąc w dłoni patelnię.

- Żesz kur..! - jęknął – Kiedy ty..?

Rozmasowywał twarz, mrucząc pod nosem przekleństwa.  
>A ona siedziała plecami do niego, starając się uspokoić oszalałe serce.<br>- To bolało! - warknął podnosząc się.  
>- To miało boleć – odwarknęła ze złością.<br>- Wariatka – podsumował.  
>- Zboczeniec! - nie pozostawała mu dłużna.<br>- Sadystka!  
>- Idiota! - odwróciła się do niego, a oczy błyszczały groźnie. Zapomniała już o wstydzie, teraz prym wiódł gniew.<br>- Dziki, niewychowany, brutalny babochłop! - kolejne słowa Prus rozzłościły ją jeszcze bardziej. Cisnęła w niego patelnią, ale o dziwo, uchylił się.  
>- Zadufana w sobie, szowinistyczna świnia! - krzyknęła.<br>Ponieważ Gilbertowi udało się uniknąć, w jego osobistym mniemaniu, śmiercionośnej broni Erzsébet, złośliwy uśmiech zagościł na jego ustach.  
>- Co, chcesz się bić? - zawołał zaczepnie, mrużąc czerwone ślepia. Długo nie czekał na odpowiedź, bo dziewczyna rzuciła się na niego przygniatając do ziemi. Zamrugał zaskoczony, ale szybko odzyskał rezon. Złapał ją za nadgarstki, zrzucając z siebie i jednocześnie przyciskając do trawy.<br>- Złaź ze mnie! - prychnęła, szarpiąc się niczym wściekła kotka. Nie mogła pozwolić by ten dupek nad nią górował. Mocnym szarpnięciem zrzuciła go z siebie.  
>Krzycząc i szarpiąc przewrócili się tak kilka razy aż w końcu wylądowali w rzece.<br>On, leżąc najpierw plackiem, na kamienistym dnie, podparł się na łokciach, by woda nie zalewała mu twarzy. Ona siedząc na nim okrakiem i wspierając się rękami, tuż obok jego głowy.  
>Zimna woda ostudziła ich emocje i przez chwilę trwali w bezruchu, patrząc sobie w oczy. W końcu oboje wybuchli gromkim śmiechem, który niósł się echem przez las płosząc kilka mniejszych zwierząt. Pierwszy przestał się śmiać Prusy, a w jego ślad poszła Węgry. Uśmiechnęła się do niego serdecznie, jednocześnie starając zakryć zażenowanie które odczuwała. Zachowała się bardzo głupio i dziecinnie. A przecież od wieków nie byli dziećmi!<br>Uśmiech znikł z jego twarzy, chociaż Węgry wciąż dostrzegała wesołe błyski w czerwonych oczach. Chciała coś powiedzieć, przeprosić, ale dotyk zimnych i mokrych palców na policzku powstrzymał ją.  
>Zamarła, z delikatnie rozchylonymi ustami, pozwalając opuszkom wędrować po jej twarzy. Powoli, bardzo powoli, zanurzała się w czerwieni jego oczu. Ten kolor ogarniał ją całkowicie pochłaniając duszę i umysł, aż w końcu zapragnęła utopić się w nim i zapomnieć o wszystkim.<br>Poczuła miękkie wargi na swoich. Pocałunek był delikatny, acz stanowczy. Nie opierała się, zmrużywszy oczy, odwzajemniła go pozwalając aby ich języki splotły się w wzajemnej pieszczocie. Podniósł się, zmuszając by usiadła na jego biodrach. Silne ramiona oplotły jej wąską talię, przyciągając dziewczynę do ciała mężczyzny. Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, przylegając do niego i spijając pocałunki z jego ust. Zamruczała cicho, gdy on gładził jej plecy, wplatał palce w kosmyki włosów, całując zachłannie.  
>Na chwilę zapomnieli o całym świecie, liczyli się tylko oni. I nie wiadomo jak to by się skończyło gdyby nie Węgry, która nie mogąc zaczerpnąć powietrza oderwała się na chwilę od jego ust. Spojrzała mu w oczy, a on uśmiechnął się złośliwie.<br>- Nie przypuszczałem że jesteś taka napalona – rzucił, zsuwając dłonie niżej i zaciskając je na pośladkach dziewczyny – Ale co się dziwić, ten paniczyk nie umiałby zaspokoić żadnej kobiety!  
>Węgry poczuła jak oblewa się rumieńcem. Ze wstydu i złości. Zmarszczyła brwi i z całej siły trzasnęła mężczyznę w twarz. Poderwała się z miejsca i kipiąc z oburzenia, ruszyła w stronę swoich rzeczy. Pozbierała wszystko i obrzuciwszy Prusy gniewnym spojrzeniem skierowała swe kroki w kierunku lasu.<br>Teraz żałowała że pozwoliła mu... sobie, na tę chwilę słabości. Idąc przez las, z czerwonymi wypiekami na twarzy, nie zwracała już uwagi na otaczające ją piękno. Cały dobry humor który miała do tej pory, znikł bezpowrotnie wraz z tym głupim komentarzem.  
>Głupi Prusy! Głupi, głupi, głupi, głupi!<br>Zacisnęła pięści. Do domu miała jeszcze spory kawałek. Tym lepiej, może zanim tam dotrze uspokoi się na tyle by nikt nie zadawał pytań. Bo przecież nie powie panu Austrii o... no!  
>Nic mu nie powie, ot co! Nie będzie go niepokoić. Jest już dorosłą kobietą, poradzi sobie. Zarówno ze wstydem jak i z głupim Prusy.<br>Odetchnęła głęboko. A jak wróci do domu to upiecze pyszne ciasto i odwiedzi Feliksa. Rozmowa z tym radosnym chłopcem zawsze poprawiła jej humor. Uśmiechnęła się leciutko. Ciekawe czy Polska się ucieszy? Na pewno, przecież lubił słodycze!

Kuchnia w domu Polski jak zawsze nagrzana od słońca, pachniała ziołami i świeżo wypieczonym chlebem. Przez otwarte na oścież okno wpadał ciepły letni wiaterek.  
>Węgry w towarzystwie Feliksa i Torisa weszła do pomieszczenia niosąc koszyk.<br>- Totalnie zajefajnie że przyszłaś! - zawołał blondyn dopadając szafki z kubkami – Chcesz różowy w żółte kropki czy żółty w różowe? - zapytał wyciągając dwa naczynia.  
>Erzsébet uśmiechnęła się ciepło, kątem oka dostrzegając pobłażliwą minę Litwy.<br>- Em... może być ten żółty – odrzekła stawiając na drewnianym blacie koszyk i wyciągając z niego placek.  
>- Generalnie to dawno cię u nas nie było. - Feliks gadał jak najęty, ustawiając na stole naczynia. Wnioskując z miny Litwy, Polska zachowywał się niecodziennie. Również i ona to zauważyła, jednak postanowiła przemilczeć. Feliksowi nic złego się nie stanie jak chociaż raz zajmie się swoim gościem, prawda?<br>- Kurde felek! - zawołał nagle – Licia, gdzie jest miód pitny?  
>Toris zmarszczył brwi.<br>- Wydaje mi się, że w spiżarni – odrzekł w końcu – Mogę... - zaczął ale Feliks w trybie natychmiastowym opuścił kuchnie.  
>Węgry i Litwa spojrzeli po sobie, jednakowo zdziwieni zachowaniem blondyna.<br>- On się tam mocno uderzył w głowę jak ostatni raz byłam, czy miał jeszcze jakiś wypadek? - zapytała. Toris pokręcił głową.  
>- Nie przypominam sobie – odrzekł.<br>Wtedy coś zgrzytnęło, trzasnęło, łupnęło, i przeklęło. Oba kraje ponownie spojrzały na siebie, po czym wybiegli z kuchni, w ślad za przyjacielem.

Feliks siedział na kanapie, a Węgry kończyła bandażować mu ramię. Zakrwawiona koszula leżała przewieszona przez oparcie. Wokół nich kręcił się zmartwiony Litwa i zbierał resztki z opatrunku.  
>- No, skończyłam! - ciszę przerwała Węgry, zawiązując bandaż na supełek. - Nie martw się Felek, to nic groźnego. - uśmiechnęła się.<br>Feliks spojrzał na nią zapłakanymi zielonymi oczami.  
>- Generalnie, to mogłem umrzeć! - jęknął.<br>Węgry pobłażliwie uśmiechnęła się i otarła łzy z twarzy chłopaka.  
>- Tak, tak – odrzekła a Litwa tylko westchnął.<br>- Nie rozumiem tylko dlaczego wdrapywałeś się na regały, zamiast podstawić sobie drabinkę? - zapytał.  
>- No, bo totalnie nie mogłem jej znaleźć! - wytłumaczył Polska.<br>- Stała po drugiej stronie piwniczki! - Toris niemal krzyknął.  
>Blondyn wstał z miejsca tak nagle i z taką energią jakby całe zdarzenie nie miało miejsca.<br>- Generalnie sądzę, że czas na ciacho! - zawołał i pobiegł do kuchni.  
>Toris zdążył tylko krzyknąć by Polska choć raz go posłuchał co ma mu do powiedzenia a blondyn wrócił naburmuszony.<br>- Wiesz co, Licia? Zachowałeś się totalnie nie fajnie! - rzucił oskarżycielsko – Jak mogłeś zjeść wszystko sam?  
>Toris i Erzsébet znów spojrzeli na siebie.<br>Dla udowodnienia, Feliks pokazał im pusty półmisek na którym przed chwilą znajdował się owocowy placek.

Siedział w cieniu rozłożystego dębu i przypatrywał się jak gdzieś w oddali grupa ludzi zbiera z łąk skoszoną trawę. Prażące słońce królowało na nieboskłonie, nie pozwalając żadnej chmurce zbliżyć się do siebie. Od czasu do czasu ciepły wiatr dawał o sobie znać, jednak bez większego przekonania.  
>To był na prawdę piękny dzień.<br>Jasnowłosy mężczyzna oparł się wygodnie o pień drzewa, ze smakiem pochłaniając owocowe ciasto, które przed chwilą podprowadził z kuchni Polski.  
>- Kiedy ta cholera nauczyła się tak dobrze piec? - zapytał sam siebie pomiędzy jednym a drugim kęsem. Mały, żółciutki kurczaczek wygodniej ułożył się we włosach mężczyzny.<br>Już dawno nie miał tak udanego dnia.


End file.
